livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 7 2 2012
PollDump_7_2_2012 Head pounding, you are roused from your sleep by the sound of dull explosions. You grope blindly, but frantically around your dorm for the lights, but alas, the power is out. 1 Go back to sleep. 2 Grab a flashlight and see what's up 0 Call someone You reach for the flashlight and knife you keep underneath your mattress. You fumble with the flashlight, turn it on, and blind yourself. Stumbling through your messy dorm, you hear scuffle, gunfire, and screams. 0 Lie low 3 Open your door You crack your door open, ever so slightly, and you can make out a tall figure with a rifle dragging out some chick out of the adjacent dorm. Wait, isn't that... 1 Close your door and hope to kami-sama he doesn't get you next 2 White knight mode You move to save the broad, but you feel a strong tug at your shirt, pulling you back. The sound of your fall is dulled by none other than Elyse, who you forgot had come to visit you. "Don't go out there, nii-chan!" she pleads in a whisper. 0 Ignore her 2 Can't make my imouto cry You cradle your half-sister in your arms and cover her ears to spare her them the piercing cries for help coming from the girl next door. You wish you could help, but you didn't really know her anyways. What the hell is going on? 1 Send out a text to all friends 4 Check the internuts You access the WaterWolf browser on your zPhone, but nothing doing. It seems like the data coverage on your cellphone is out, or... 2 Take another look outside to verify what the attacker was wearing 1 Climb out your window with your imouto You crack your door open again, making sure Elyse can't see. You see what you now realize are two soldiers, one raping the girl from earlier, and the other keeping watch. Squinting, you see more movement in the courtyard below- armed individuals of varying uniform, but clearly working in concert. They're rounding up women and those who you realize have money or connections. 0 Get the fuck out of there, STALKER! 2 There must be some way I could help... Wasn't Elyse's mother related to some big military family or something? God dammit, you can't remember. Ei...something. Eichenlowe? No... Eisenlowe? You hear the second soldier suggested to the one who just came to check the adjacent room- your room. 3 Make the call, maybe we can get some help. 1 Get the fuck out of there. You remember getting the number of Elyse's aunt when she called and said you'd be in charge of her for the weekend. You find the number... under Gertrude von Eisenlowe, and dial. After a few rings, you hear a soft, "House Eisenlowe, Gertrude speaking." 3 "Erm... you're Elyse's aunt, right?" 0 "Holy shit what the fuck is going on outside oh my god they're shooting and shit" "Oh, yes. Is this Victor? I meant to call you right away, you should get away from the campus. My husband is planning to..." Your attention strays as you see your doorknob turning. 1 Hold still and pray 3 Put your foot against the door and pray The doorknob turns slowly, but another explosion, this time much closer, rocks the dorm building. Whoever was opening your door now turns his attention away, and you can hear quickened footsteps leaving the vicinity of your door. 4 Open and see if the girl is still there/alive 2 Weren't you on the phone with Elyse's aunt? You cautiously open your door, and see her. She's sobbing, but almost completely still. You can see her eyes- they're dead. She sees you, but doesn't even budge. 3 Drag her in 0 Leave her be You crawl out on all fours, triyng to stay as close to your door as possible, and reach out to her. She doesn't move, but you eventually have your arms looped through both her underarms. You drag her back into your dorm, hoping you weren't seen. 3 Check her wounds 0 "Hey, stay with us, you'll be alright" You peer over her body. Her clothes are torn in some places, and she has a bruise on the right side of her face. You peer down to her violated flower, realize she's bleeding. From both holes. Her face shows no pain, just a lack of... anything. 0 Stop her bleeding, you fucking piece of shit 3 Comfort her, you ain't touching that though. You hold her close, unable to help her. You didn't pay attention during your Field Medicine class, and now it shows. I mean, you're an artist after all. Speaking of art, who was that kid who was the model the other day? Fenn? Cool kid he was, I hope he's alright... 0 Hole up here for now, and hope for the best. 3 We should get moving, just to be safe. You wrap up the girl as best you can, and lie her on your bed. "Niichan, here!" She hands you the flashlight and knife you left on the ground. You grab a few essentials, the keys to your car (always parked off-campus), and the hairtie Sukker left with you that one day. You hope she's alright too. 3 Carefully scale down the side of the dorms using the fire escape. 1 Nah man, I'm Peter Parkour. I got this. You improvise rigging to secure the crippled girl to your back, and explain the plan to Elyse. Carefully and quietly, you descend the fire escape, and make it to ground level. When you touch the ground, your feet find the corpse of a dead soldier. 4 Strip him down, you're gonna need his gear. 1 That would be dishonorable, leave his corpse be You grab the rifle he died with- an AKS-74u, and the 4 magazines he had on him. You don his helmet, and uniform (as much of it as you can, the midsection was soaked in blood). You rehoist the girl up and secure her to yourself and continue movement. 0 Take the faster way to your car 6 Take the much longer, but stealthier way to your car Thankfully, you meet no resistance for most of the way. You dispatch a few enemy soldiers who were out alone (big mistake for them, eh?), and procure their weaponry. You give Elyse the smaller of the BDU's you recover, and change the girl you're carrying into one of the spares. At least you look less conspicious now. Reaching your car, you hear footsteps and muffled screams. 1 Hide 4 GET TO THE CAR You pick up Elyse, and with a burst of adrenaline, you beeline it to you car. You go unnoticed, but you see that the commotion was being caused by several large and musclebound men in suits dragging what looks to be... that girl from Fine Art! The one that Fenn was laying, you assume. You're outnumbered, but... 4 Nope, sucks for her. I'm getting out of here. 3 Probably should save her. If Fenn wasn't such a useless bitch, he would have done something. Sucks to be her, and him, you guess. You lie low and wait for their truck to pull away, then hop into your shitty sedan. 0 You drive for what feels like 4 hours, taking backroads and service roads to avoid as much as you can. 0 You see dozens of tanks and ARMS, all emblazoned with the Sigil of the Iron Lion, and soldiers accompanying them. 0 "I wonder what Aunty and Uncle are doing..." Elyse lets out with a tired sigh. 0 "Nnngh..." The girl from earlier is stirring. 0 "I'll take you back to your mother's house, and we'll figure out what to do from there" you say to Elyse, but your decision falls on sleeping ears. 0 You drive, rifle at the ready, as far south as possible. 0 "A trip to the beach sounds about right." 0 DEATH'S PALETTE // To be continued? 0 Yes, that is a bad art joke. Well that was a fast wrap up. Can't say Im surprised. 0 Continue an old one. 2 Start new. Or Restart one (Again). Well? 2 Start a new one. 1 Restart one. Its been a while since you've gotten some actual fresh air. Even longer since you've managed to get onto solid earth. So you appreciate this short reprieve from the city all that much more. As you lie down and stare at the passing wisps of clouds above you, a shadow slowly looms over your eyes. Strange, there wasn't nearly enough cloud cover for that. 0 Check what or who it is. 1 Its probably your co-worker/partner, "Hey, nice view huh?"